Sick Days
by Chesca Tipton
Summary: Sakura just can't seem to keep her old sensei in bed, despite how high his fever is. KakaSaku


**Disclaimer:** As always, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with him… this includes the Great Copy Ninja himself… unfortunately, lol.

**Author's Note:** Please excuse (or enjoy) my little Kakashi/Sakura One-Shot Blip here. It's silly and full of fluff, but I enjoyed writing it.

-

-

**Sick Days**

-

-

"Kakashi if you get out of that bed one more time I'm going to sedate you!" his girlfriend growled at him from the doorway.

He grimaced.

His head swam every time he stood up, yet as he lay in bed he couldn't help thinking that his lack of doing anything was good for his already lazy image. The minute he'd stir and start to rise Sakura, no matter where she was in the apartment, would yell at him to "plant his copy ass back in bed".

"Don't you understand that you need to rest?" she said walking over to help him back under the covers and adjust his pillows. "Besides," she drawled, "if you aren't a good boy then I won't be bringing you that copy of _Icha-Icha Generations_."

He waved a hand at her nonchalantly while muttering a "fine, fine. I'll be good."

She sighed at him, straitened her shoulders then promptly announced that she would be back in an hour or so with soup, some cold medicine and the book.

The moment he heard the door shut he pushed aside the blanket and comforter to swing his legs out over the side of the bed. As he walked out of the bedroom he heard a distinctly familiar voice clear his throat from the floor.

Kakashi looked down.

"What's wrong Pakkun?" he asked blankly.

"Sakura says you're to stay in bed until she gets back," the Nin dog stated.

Kakashi glared down trying to fain off any dizziness he was feeling, "Since when do you take orders from her and _not_ me?"

Pakkun was unfazed by the Copy Nin's glare, "Since she started feeding me three times a day, petting me whenever I was around and watering that stupid plant of yours." The dog scratched his ear thoughtfully with his back paw.

"Mr. Ukki is not stupid," Kakashi mumbled.

Pakkun stood, "Go back to bed, Kakashi."

"Alright, alright." He hated being ordered around, most of all by his own dog who was supposed to be following _his_ commands.

The minutes Kakashi's head hit the pillow he was out again. This fever was not doing him any good, really. Despite the fact that he knew it, he still refused to admit it out loud.

Kakashi awoke to a feminine hand laying a cool cloth across his forehead.

"Feeling any better?" a familiar voice asked.

He opened his eyes to find two bright green orbs staring back at him. His hand slowly and gently rose to tuck a few stray strands of pastel pink hair back behind one of her ears, "I am now. How long have I been asleep?"

--

"About two hours." Her left hand clasped in his loose grip as her right one reached for the thermometer on the nightstand.

"I have miso soup waiting in the kitchen for you, but not until I get a good reading on your temperature."

He sighed, but allowed her to stick the thermometer in his mouth. After a few minutes she removed and examined it in the light of the bedside lamp.

"99.3. Well, at least it's dropped some." She started to rise off of the bed when a usually strong hand loosely wrapped around her forearm to drag her back down and into his languid embrace.

"My love, what are you doing? Aren't you hungry?" she slumped.

The silver haired man nuzzled into her warm body and murmured against her neck, "No."

"Fine, but you're going to eat at some point today, whether you like it or not."

He held her closer to him.

Before he could even fathom to respond she interjected, "and I _mean_ **food**!

"Picky, picky," he muttered into the back of her neck.

Pakkun jumped up onto the bed, curling up behind Kakashi's bent knees.

"Let's stay like this forever," the Copy Nin continued to mumble.

Sakura was all too aware of the fading sound to his voice.

"Well, at least until we wake-"

"Saaaaa-kuuuuuurr-aaaaaaaa!" a voice rang through the apartment.

Kakashi was now more alert and chuckling behind her, "Well, I recon that forever just ended."

"Sakura-chan, are you home?" the voice was wondering down the hallway towards their bedroom.

"I'm going to go see what he wants. I told him you were sick, but he never listens."

Kakashi relinquished his hold on the pink haired beauty. "Fine, but don't be too long. I want to cuddle."

She leaned down and kissed his mask free face, "Alright, you big baby," then turned on her heels to stop Naruto from further intruding into their apartment.

"What is it that you wanted, Naruto?"

"Tsunade wanted you to know that if Kakashi isn't better by tomorrow then she's going to remove him from the roster for the rest of the week."

"Is that all?"

The blonde looked away, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Weeeeellll noooo… I haven't seen you in a while and Hinata was thinking that the four of us should have dinner soon, well, maybe when Kakashi-Sensei is better?" He ended it in a question in hopes of getting the best response out of his anger-educed friend.

"I agree that we haven't spent much time together lately, so when Kakashi is better I'll let you and Hinata know, but until then," she pushed and gestured to the front door, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, good night Sakura-chan!"

"Good night, Naruto-san."

"Mmmm, so what was that you were saying before we were so rudely interrupted?" Kakashi asked as his girlfriend snuggled back in beside him.

"Only that forever can now last a little bit longer depending upon how you're feeling tomorrow." She closed her eyes and relaxed into his loving embrace.

"Hmmm, I think you're right. I'm just not healthy enough to leave bed for another four or five days. I guess you'll just have to stay here with me to ensure my bed rest."

She smiled faintly at the insinuations he was making, "Hn, right. If that's true then that will be the most _rest_ we've shared in a long time."

"Yeah, but only on sick days."

As he drifted back off to sleep she could hear him mumbled that he loved her. The Medic-Nin reached around and patted his leg lovingly, "Hn. I love you too, Sicky."

**_End_**


End file.
